Honest Trailers Anime - Bleach
Honest Trailers Anime - Bleach is the 2nd of'' ''Screen Junkies spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime.'' It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese anime series Bleach (2004 - 2012). It was first published on March 25, 2017. It was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service''' Screen Junkies Plus. However, due to '''Screen Junkies Plus being discontinued and the video not being reuploaded on another platform, the Bleach Honest Trailer is no longer officially available and is considered a "lost episode." However, you can watch a short (20 second) snippet of the video here. "An action-packed series that mixes a Kurosawa film with 'Lord of the Rings." '''~ Honest Trailers Anime - Bleach'' Script From the studio that brought you all of Shonen Jump's greatest titles, and the chemical that gave you some of clothes brightest whites, comes one of the best action anime -- that overstayed its welcome like a bad house guest! Bleach Step into the world of Bleach, where the souls of the dead are guided into the Afterworld by death gods! Then forget that premise entirely while it turns into a show about magic samurai! In an action-packed series that mixes a Kurosawa film with Lord of the Rings -- except this guy's Gandalf! Urahara chases after another guy, frantically flailing his sword and cackling with laughter! '' Experience the intricate storytelling of ''Bleach, w''here characters grapple with the delicate balance of life and death and conspiracies are woven together across the human and Death God realms -- assuming you catch the rare episode that isn't complete filler! Otherwise, watch the series come to a screeching halt full of one-time plot devices, characters you will never see again, powers that no one will ever mention twice, and vampires! Hey, there's no way you get 366 episodes without dicking around along the way, okay! Enter Soul Society, aka *bleep* heaven, where no matter where you come from, everything is really, 'really' Japanese! As the souls of the dead live in a version of 13th Century Japan -- complete with 13th Century poverty, classism, and good old public executions! While a council of 13 divisions protects the living world from the evil hollow of Hueco Mundo, a wasteland where everything has a Spanish name... for some reason, ''"Santa Tereza!" "Os Lobos!" In some of the most confusing cultural appropriation since American Ninja! ''scratch So, if you died in America, do you go to the Wild West, or do you just turn Japanese? Step into the adolescent shoes of Ichigo Kurosaki, 15-year-old with the body of a 27-year-old. Ride along as he's thrust into becoming a death god, where he will battle hellish abominations, other death gods, those same hellish abominations with death god powers, death gods with hellish abomination powers, and normal people! Huh? That doesn't seem fair! As everyone relies on a boy that's just hit puberty to save the world! Seems like his real heroic quality is not jerking off all the time! Discover the plethora of arbitrary powers that ''Bleach has to offer, a random grab-bag of skills, transformations and abilities that really have no rhyme or reason like: bone snakes; gotta-go-fasting; allergy razors; poison fetus baby; ice-cubing; dyslexia; whatever the hell this is; and.... bazooka! That would be really stupid, if it didn't look so damn cool! scratch Except for Orihime... So take out your katana, and get ready to yell "Bankai!" for a visually spectacular series that grew up with us for as long as Naruto did. And even though it went off the deep end, we'll always remember it for all the great moments we shared in the past, like the Gary Busey of anime! Starring: Deathberry; Bad Elsa; OP Hime; Grassorcist; Mexi-can; Eyebrows on Fleek; Flower Power; Juggalo MD; Boku No Jack Frost; Evil Clark Kent; Edgy Name; Fan Fiction; nd Full of S***. for Bleach ''was 'Chlorox.']] 'Chlorox' If you close your eyes and pretend the series ended with the Aizen arc, it's almost like the rest never happened! Trivia *This video used to be exclusive to the paid subscription service 'Screen Junkies Plus. When that service was discontinued, this video was not officially reuploaded to another platform. However, some unofficial, low-res versions of the video exist, if you know where to look... There is also a short (20 second) clip uploaded to Screen Junkies Twitter page. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of ''Honest Trailers Anime for 'Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man '''''and Hunter x Hunter.' Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:Anime Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Japan Category:TV Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Lost episodes Category:Pierrot